Phantom Hearts
by crimson4skies
Summary: Takes place after Kingdom Hearts II-On the night of Sora's 16th birthday, Sora disappears from his bed without a trace, taken by a man who intends to take Sora's heart. Now it's up to his friends to find and save the hero, but will they make it in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

First Kingdom Hearts fanfic! :) I have lots of ideas for this story, so I hope you guys really like it! If you like Sora whomping, you'll like this, mwahaha!

This story takes place after Kingdom Hearts 2

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun shone down on Destiny Island, and the waves licked hungrily at the shore. A young man was lounged back on a tree that swooped down in almost a hammock sort of way. His hands were tucked under his head, his eyes closed. His messy brown hair blew gently in the sea breeze. He was completely relaxed.

A wave of water came splashing down on his head and he gasped, shaken harshly from his sleep, and he flipped over off the tree to the grassy ground. There was a deep laugh.

"Rise and shine, Sora!"

"Riku!" Sora jumped to his feet before jumping up onto the tree and pouncing on Riku, knocking him to the ground. Riku laughed, putting his hands up to defend himself as Sora shook his head, ridding the water from his hair and spraying Riku. Riku kicked his legs, knocking Sora off and got to his feet, dusting off the grass from his pants.

"I just thought your hair could use some watering down; it's always all over the place."

"And perhaps your hair could use a cut. It's kinda long." Sora gave Riku an amused smile. Riku chuckled and helped his old friend up.

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Well, I WAS napping."

"Pfft, it's your birthday! You can't sleep on your birthday! C'mon, Everyone is waiting for you." Riku grabbed Sora's shoulder and directed him across the small bridge. Sora let out a small groan.

"Rikuuu, I thought I told you I didn't want anything like that..."

"Don't blame me, Kairi set it up, you're lucky I'm warning you ahead of time. Besides, it's your 16th birthday."

"So?"

"So, it's kinda a big deal, isn't it?"

"You didn't get anything big when you turned 16...oh." Sora's sentence ran off a little, remembering what happened last year.

"Yea...we were all kinda occupied at that time though, Sora." Riku said, his tone turning solemn, regretful for a moment. Sora looked over at his friend, feeling bad for bringing up those memories. It didn't matter how many times Sora tried to convince Riku it wasn't his fault, Riku still fell into the guilt that he had given up in the darkness. That he had almost hurt his lifelong friends.

"...Well, alright!" Sora said sounding excited to hopefully raise Riku's spirit. "Is there cake?" Riku chuckled then at Sora's giddiness.

"What's a birthday without cake?"

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Came the shouts of all his island friends. Before Sora was a great cake blazing with 16 candles.

"Thank you." Sora said and blushed, giving a smile.

"Make a wish, Sora!" Kairi said and giggled. Sora looked down at the cake with a thoughtful expression. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them and leaned over, blowing out all the candles. Everyone applauded.

Kairi came over and gave him a tight hug. "I'm so glad we can all just hang out like we used to!" Kairi smiled at up Sora and he returned her smile.

"C'mon, have some cake, Sora!" Tidus said, cutting the cake. The others quickly joined in to get their share.

As Sora was waiting to receive his cake, he looked across and noticed someone, standing just behind a tree and watching them. It was but a shadow and Sora couldn't make out its features. Immediately, he stiffened. The past two years have taught him to always be suspicious about the unknown, to be ready for attack at any given moment, no matter where you are. This shadow could prove to be a danger to him and his friends, it could be a heartless. Or even a nobody.

A hand came down on his shoulder and he jerked and turned, seeing Riku.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Riku looked around himself, for something that might be amiss. "What's up?" Sora looked back to where the shadow was...but it wasn't there anymore.

"Um...nothing." Sora gave Riku a grin. "Guess I'm just a bit tired...you know, since I didn't get to have my nap earlier."

Riku rolled his eyes. "You're starting to sound like an old man."

"Hey!"

Riku laughs.

* * *

Sora laid in bed that night, hands tucked behind his head, looking up at his ceiling. He had a gentle smile on his face. He had such great friends. He was just so glad to be home, with Kairi and Riku. To know that they're both safe now, along with Donald and Goofy, even though he can't see them often anymore. And knowing that everyone is ok. It just made Sora feel so content. Sure, he missed the adventures, but he missed the peace just as much.

He closed his eyes slowly...

And darkness fell upon him.

* * *

That next morning, Riku was knocking at Sora's door over and over. The kid should have been up by now.

"Sora!...Sora! Come on, you lazy bum!" He called in, banging his fists on the door hard. _Jeesh, it's nearly noon, Sora's always up earlier..._

One last unanswered knock and Riku was worried. He pulled out a small wire and picked the lock. He had the door unlocked in a matter of seconds and stepped into the room.

"C'mon, Sora! We have-..." Riku stopped. Sora's bed was empty.

"Sora?..." He stepped in, noticing the window was open and a small breeze was blowing in. _Could Sora have already left? No, couldn't have, I would have seen him..._ Riku looked around the room, but there didn't seem to be anything else out of place. He paused suddenly and looked down. He had stepped on something hard. He pulled his foot away and revealed a metal crowd on a thick chain.

It was Sora's necklace.

Riku bent down, picking it up and holding it in front of his face. He didn't know what happened...but one thing was for sure...

Sora was gone.

And trouble has found them again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sora's eyes flickered open slowly. It was dark and he yawned a little. _The sun's not up yet? Feels like I've slept for days. _He reached up and rubbed his eyes then sat up. He became immediately aware that he was not laying in his bed, he was laying on a hard stone mantle. He was no longer in his room back home but in a room where it was completely dark. He couldn't see the walls, it was as if he was laying on a stone mantle in a vast darkness.

He frowned a little. "What the..."

_"Sora."_ Came a deep voice. Sora looked over towards the voice, but he couldn't see anything, it was too dark.

"Who's there?"

_"Sora." _Came the voice again, a whisper but it was loud so it was as if he was whispering right into Sora's ear. Sora got to his feet, standing on the stone mantle. There was a flash of light and the keyblade appeared in Sora's right hand.

"Whoever you are, come out and show yourself!" Sora shouted bravely into the darkness.

_"Sora" _The voice was behind him now. Sora spun around. He stepped over to the edge and looked down but all he saw was more darkness. Was there even a floor?

_"Sora"_

_"Sora"_

_"Sora"_

The whispers were coming faster, more and more of them, and they surrounded Sora. Sora was turning, clenching the keyblade, but he didn't know where to look, what to do.

"Stop it!" He shouted. "Shut up!" But the voices took no heed. They began to grow louder and louder, to the point where they were unbareable. Sora dropped the keyblade and placed his hands over his ears. "No! Enough!" He tried to shout then gave a whine as it almost started to sound in his head. He bent over, falling to his knees and let out a shout.

"STOP!!"

* * *

Sora gasped, opening his eyes. He was still for a moment, staring up at the smooth tile ceiling. _Was it a dream? Am I..._ No, he wasn't back in his room. He tried to move but found himself unable to. He lifted his head to look and found himself bound down to the smooth metal table by leather straps, over his legs, wrists, and one across his chest. The stap that went across his chest had a large hole in it, but it was an intended hole as the leather wrapped around the opening, which laid directly on his chest. He noticed then that, though he still had his jacket and shirt, the shirt was ripped down the middle so it revealed his chest.

Sora turned his head, looking around. He appeared to be in some sort of dimly lit lab. The straps were tied tightly, Sora could barely move an inch. He clenched his teeth, trying to wiggle them free.

He heard a door open and close somewhere above his head and he paused, listening.

"Sora." Came a deep voice, the same one he heard in his dream.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, straining to try and see him. The man came into view, but his back was turned to Sora as he walked over to a large tank of water that sat on the otherside of the room. "Who are you!" Sora demanded, louder.

"I am nobody." The man said. His tone was dead, unemotional. All Sora could see of him was that he had a long black jacket on and black hair.

"You're...you're a nobody!" Sora said. He and his friends had just destroyed Organization XIII, but it didn't rid the chances of other nobodies. Roxas was a nobody, he was still alive, inside Sora.

"Nobodies are still someone..." The man answered, again, no emotion in his voice.

"Then...if you're not a nobody, than who are you?"

The man turned and Sora was suddenly striken by how pale his skin was. As he walked over, Sora also noticed the man's eyes. At first, the man's eyes appeared to have no color in them, just a white ball with the black pupil. But as he neared Sora, Sora can see the very subtle hint of blue in his eyes. It was almost as if someone has been draining the blue out of his eyes.

"Who...what are you?" Sora asked, his eyes widening a little.

"I have many names..." The man said, his face lacking the same amount of emotion as his voice did. "Some have called us Heartless...some have called us Phantoms."

"Phantoms..." Sora repeated quietly to himself. He frowned then. "Well, no matter, let me go!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I." He approached the table, looking down at Sora.

"Need." He placed his hand on Sora's bare chest, through the hole in the leather strap. Sora frowned and tried to wiggle free.

The man looked at Sora and Sora paused, meeting the man's eyes.

"...your heart."

He suddenly pushed down on Sora's chest and there was a large dark red glow. A great excruiating pain swept through Sora's body, focused mainly on his chest, and Sora opened his mouth and screamed in pain. It felt like his chest was going to burst open, felt like the man was ripping his insides out of his body. The man frowned, as if confused, or troubled, and he pressed more. Sora's screaming increased as his body was put through more agony.

"...a nobody." The man said slowly, as if he could see into Sora's body, see in his heart. "...interesting." He curled his hand into a fist on top of Sora's chest and yanked his arm back, as if pulling something out of Sora. Suddenly, Sora's scream split into two, as a body suddenly appeared out of Sora's and was thrown half way across the room, skidding on the slick floor.

Roxas squeezed his eyes closed tightly, whining in pain, as he weakly pushed himself up to his hands and knees. Never before has he ever been forced out of Sora's body like that, and never has he ever experienced such pain. He heard Sora's scream die as he was released from the pain and looked over, seeing his _other_ on the table, breathing hard.

The man turned away from Sora and walked over to Roxas. Roxas growled, pushing himself to his feet and the keyblade appeared in his hand.

"Now it's your turn to scream." Roxas growled and ran forward to attack the man. The man put his hand out and Roxas gasped, feeling himself flung forward, right into the man, who grabbed his neck and held him up in the air. The keyblade disappeared and Roxas put his hands on the man's hand, trying to force it off but the man was too strong.

"Yes..." The man said slowly. "I see...you have no heart."

"R-Roxas..." Sora said, still breathing hard and he began to struggle against his binds again.

The man threw Roxas to the side and Roxas flew to the wall. Leather straps flew out of the walls and pulled his wrists and ankles down, trapping him. The blonde grounded his teeth and tried to pull loose but it was no use. He watched as the man turned back to Sora. He reached out again and placed his hand on Sora's chest. Sora gasped, trying to break free, to get away from the pain that was coming.

"No!" Roxas yelled. "Don't-" He was cut off when Sora screamed again. Roxas clenched his teeth, looking away, his hands curled into tight fists.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked, looking at Riku with widened eyes. "How can he just be...gone?"

"He wasn't in his room this morning...and I just spent 3 hours looking around the island for him! Sora...he's gone. I don't know where he is!"

"Now now," Kairi said calmly. "I'm sure there was just some mix up. You probably just missed him or something."

"Kairi..."

She sighed. "Right. I'll tell the others and we'll look as well..."

"No, Kairi." Riku said impatiently. "If Sora was here, I would have found him! There's just....I don't know, but this just doesn't feel right, I have a bad feeling about it."

"...so...what do you think happened?"

"...I'm not sure..."

"Hmm...he wouldn't have gone on another adventure without telling us..."

"He might need our help. Kairi, we have to tell the King, and Donald and Goofy."

She nodded. "You're right. Let's tell them right away!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

Phew, ok, so I don't usually update THIS often! But this story is still only just beginning! :) So the chapters are coming real quick, but sadly they will slow down when I start getting into the depths of it all. Do enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Sora let out a whimper when the man withdrew his hand. It felt like that had gone on for hours and his body shivered. He squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of pain passed through his body, but at least the constant agony had stopped. Sora breathed hard and felt a drop of sweat slide down the front of his forehead to the back. He was sweating, yet he felt so cold. He felt so numb yet the pain lingered, fading...but not fast enough.

"What the hell did you do to him?" He heard Roxas demand. That's right, Roxas was out of his body now, tied to the wall in the same room. Sora had almost forgotten.

Roxas growled as the man passed by him, but he stopped to study him for a moment. Roxas could swear that there appeared to be more blue in his eyes then before.

"I took a piece of his heart." The man said, emotionless. _A piece of his heart?! _The man studied Roxas for a moment then tilted his head ever so slightly to the side. "Does that bother you?" Roxas growled, tugging at the leather straps that held him down.

"Of course it does! Let us go!"

"No, it is not time yet. But do not worry, your time will come soon enough..." The man reached out, touching the side of Roxas's face. Roxas pulled his head to the side, away from his touch. "...but it will be so much shorter for you...." He said, almost sadly but it was hard to tell with his constant lack of emotions. He turned away then and left the room.

Roxas swallowed, looking back at Sora. If it wasn't for the labour breathing, Roxas would have thought the kid dead.

"Sora...Sora, you ok?" Roxas said, leaning forward to try and get a better view of his face. Sora tilted his head towards Roxas, opening his eyes to squint up at him.

"...y-yea..." He said, mustering up the best smile he could through the pain. "C-c'mon...we have to get out...of here." He drew his face upwards gain, closing his eye and grimacing in pain. Roxas swallowed, looking around for something that might help.

* * *

"Your majesty." One of the butlers came into the throne room and bowed deeply to King Mickey and his Queen.

"Good evening, Richard!" King Mickey said with his usual up beat excited tone. "What can I do for you?"

"This letter has come for you." The butler hands the envelope to the King before excusing himself from their royal presence.

"What is it, Dear?" Queen Minnie asked, coming closer as the King opened the letter.

"Oh! It's from Kairi and Riku." The King said, smiling, then frowning a little. "I hope everything is ok..." He unfolded the letter slowly.

"Well, go ahead, Dear, read it outloud so I can hear as well."

"Right," The King cleared is throat. "Your Majesty, and Donald and Goofy...We have been blessed with half a year of peace, but we fear that trouble has found us again. On the night of Sora's 16th birthday, he mysteriously disappeared from his bed. We have searched everywhere for our friend but have had no luck in finding him. We fear that Sora may be in trouble. Please help! Sincerely, Riku and Kairi."

"Oh dear!" The Queen covered her mouth. King Mickey folded the letter back up slowly and turned to one of the broom servents in the room. "Please fetch Donald and Goofy! Immediately!"

The broom servents left the room without a sound to carry out the King's request.

* * *

A long time had passed, but neither boys could really tell how much. It could have been just a few hours, or days. Sora had gained back his strength as the pain was gone, though both were pretty weary.

"Hey, Sora..." Roxas said after a long stretch of silence.

"Yea?"

"...what do you think he meant that it would be my time soon?"

"...he's...going to do the same thing to you?" Sora said after a hesitation.

"Yea...but he said he was taking your heart...I don't...have a heart."

Sora was silent for sometime, contemplating over that idea. What would that man want with a Nobody if he was going after hearts?

"...I'm not sure..." He said after awhile. It fell silent between them, quiet enough to hear the approaching footsteps.

"...he's coming back." Sora whispered and he began to pull desperately at the binds. Roxas, at this point, had given up on that. The leather strap were so tight that they were almost cutting off his circulation.

The door opened and the man came back in.

"Are you well rested?" He asked Sora. Sora only glared at him. "...Very well. We shall begin again."

"No! Don't touch me!" Sora growled at him dangerously, wiggling to get free. Roxas bit his lip, watching this, unsure of what to do; what he could do. The man placed his hand on Sora's chest again.

"Just relax."

"Go away!"

The man pressed down. The red glow returned and so did Sora's screams of pain. Roxas closed his eyes, clenching his teeth. He had to get out, had to get help from the others. Sora had to be saved! _Sora needs to be saved! I have to get away! Get help. Get help! Get help! _

* * *

Riku was leaned up against that hammock like tree, facing the ocean. It was a place where he and his friends always hung out at, and a place he'd go to to think. It was also...the place where the whole adventure began.

He sighed, holding up Sora's necklace, watching it turn slowly, the sun glittering off the smooth metal. _Where are you, Sora?_

"Riku!" Came a familiar shout. He turned, seeing Kairi just on the otherside of the bridge. She waved. "Donald and Goofy are here!"

_Finally!_

"Donald! Goofy!" Riku said as they approached the two on the beach. They turned and gave Riku a big smile.

"Riku!" Riku would have returned the smile if they weren't in such a situation.

"What happened to Sora!" Donald demanded.

"Donald..." Goofy said quietly. "They don't know..."

"They must know something..."

"Unfortunately...we don't..." Kairi said slowly.

"He's just...gone?" Goofy asked. "Disappeared?"

"Yea." Riku answered. "We've looked everywhere. He wouldn't have gone somewhere without telling us...and without this." He holds up Sora's necklace.

"Where did you find that?" Donald asked.

"In his room. He never takes it off."

They all fell quiet, contemplating the problem. One thing was for sure, Sora was in trouble.

"...guys..." Kairi said slowly, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at her to see her looking across the ocean. "Look!" She pointed. They turned and saw something in the far distance, flying in the sky towards them.

"What is it?" Donald quaked, but no one was able to answer his question. The thing got closer, it was coming towards them at such a high speed.

"It's coming really fast!" Goofy said. Suddenly, it dropped, heading straight for the water. It was obvious then that it was a person.

"Roxas!" Riku suddenly exclaimed, as he hit the water with a splash, a ways away from the beach.

"Roxas?!" The others said, surprised, as Riku ran for the water.

The water sprayed as Riku ran in and eventually dived into the deeper water, tredding the waves as fast as he could to reach the kid. He could see Roxas, unconcious, slowing slipping down into the dark depths. Riku quickly swam down after him and grabbed his hand, yanking him upwards to his level and wrapped his arm around his waist. He kicked his feet and quickly brought them both to the surface.

He gasped when he reached the surface and Roxas's head flopped back against his shoulder. He could hear the others shouting to him and he quickly headed for shore, pulling Roxas along. Upon reaching the shore, Riku dropped Roxas onto the dry sand as carefully as he could.

"Roxas! Roxas, come on! wake up!" The others ran over to help. Riku placed his hands on Roxas's chest and began to pump, trying to force the water out of his lungs. After a couple seconds, Roxas suddenly coughed. Riku pushed him onto is side to make sure none of the water went back down.

"Roxas!" Came a female's voice. Namine left Kairi's body, on her knees at Roxas's side as he slowly came back onto his back. Roxas blinked, looking up at them, then at Namine.

"Namine..." Roxas said, confused. "Riku?" Roxas frowned. "What...happened?"

"We were about to ask you the same thing!" Donald said.

"Roxas, are you alright?" Namine asked, worried.

"Yea...I'm fine."

"Where's Sora?" Kairi asked. Roxas gasped, his eyes widening. It all came back to him now.

"Sora!! We need to help him! He's in trouble!"

"What?! Where is he?" Riku demanded. Roxas frowned and shook his head.

"I don't know...we were in a lab of some sort...and this man forced me out of Sora's body and he was taking Sora's heart."

"Taking his heart?!" Donald exclaimed.

"Is he a Nobody?" Goofy asked, leaning closer.

"N-no...he was....." Roxas frowned. "...I don't know.." He said quietly. Riku and Kairi shared a look.

"What do we do? We don't know who he is, where they are..."

"Oh!" Roxas said, bringing everyones' attention back to him. "He called himself a...a Phantom."

"A Phantom?" Donald said then frowned, thinking.

"What are you thinking, Donald?" Goofy asked, studying his feathered friend.

Donald was quiet for a moment before answering. "...I'm thinking we need to go to the King with this...he may know something about this...Phantom."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hmmm..." King Mickey hummed when he was told about the _Phantom._

"Do you know anything about it, your Majesty?" Donald asked respectively.

"I will have to check in Ansem's Report. Somehow I believe I've come across that name before." The King turned, walking down the hall towards his library and everyone followed.

Riku glanced over his shoulder, seeing Roxas tagging behind quietly.

"Roxas, you ok?" He asked. Roxas looked up then gave a small nod.

"Yea...I'm fine." He looked back down at the floor as he walked. Riku slowed down so he could match his steps beside him. "...I feel like there's something else..." Roxas said. "Something that I'm forgetting....but I don't know what." Riku frowned a little at this.

"I see...how did you get away anyway?" The blonde looked up at Riku, frowning slightly at his question and shook his head.

"I'm not sure...maybe that's what I'm trying to remember."

"Hmm."

The King opened the large doors into his library and walked over to the great desk.

"Wow..." Kairi breathed quietly. She looked at Namine and they both shared a smile. King Mickey pulled out the pieced together papers of Ansem's Report that Sora had collected. It still wasn't completed, as parts were missing, and the chances of them finding every page, at this point, was slim. The small mouse flipped through it for awhile, and it gave a chance for the others to look around the library a bit.

After awhile, the King sighed and placed the book on his desk. Everyone turned towards him, hoping for the answers.

"There's nothing." All their faces fell at the news.

"Nothing at all?" Rikuasked. The mouse shook his head sadly.

"What do we do now?" Kairi asked. Several heads turned to Roxas. He looked around at them.

"I-I'm sorry...I don't know."

"You said you were in a lab...?" Mickey asked. Roxas nodded. "Did you notice anything...anything that might have been a bit odd?" Roxas frowned, thinking.

"...well...there was this large tank of water there..." He said slowly. "It had a bunch of buttons along the side...."

"Did it have anything inside?" Roxas shook his head to the question.

"No...just water."

"Hmm, interesting."

"What is it, your majesty?" Donald asked.

"I remember Ansem telling me about tanks of water..."

"Tanks of water?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow at the mouse, who easily ignored him.

"It was a theory he had. He had told me once that water was a very essential part of our bodies, and that it heals our souls..."

"You think that could be..."

"It's the best we've got." Riku answered to Donald. "You think this guy that has Sora knew Ansem?"

The mouse nodded in response. "It's very possible. I'll look through Ansem's records and find out if he had any other assistants."

* * *

The man released Sora of his pain and Sora whimpered. This routine had gone on for days now, the man would come in everyday and rip out Sora's heart little by little. The painful process always took so long, and Sora was left feeling exhausted in the end.

"P-Please..." He begged. It felt like this man was stealing him, stealing his courage, his sanity. Sora just wanted out. Tears filled his eyes as the man continue to loom over him. "Please...d-don't..."

"We're not finished." The man said. His blues eyes were brighter, his skin less pale. He gave Sora a smirk, laying his hand on Sora's chest again.

"N-no! Please!" Sora wailed desperately. He couldn't...he couldn't go through that pain. A scream ripped from his throat as the man continued his procedure.

When the man finally lifted his hand, Sora coughed, tears streaming from his eyes. Blood splashed his lips as he coughed harshly. The man watched this and sighed.

"I had high hopes for you, Sora." He said. "You were lasting much longer than the others did." He began to undo the bindings on Sora's ankles and wrists, and the strap across his chest. Sora instinctively tried to jump at the man the moment his bindings were gone. This was his moment! He was free. But the suddenly attack ended up being a pathetic failure when he couldn't even sit up all the way. His body was so weak.

"But I am quite impressed by your will to survive. Many have given up by this point." The man gave a hungry smile. "Means there's more to you than the others."

"N-no.." Sora whimpered through his coughs. Suddenly he was lifted up off the table by the man and carried across the room towards the tank of water. Sora tried to fight but he really couldn't move much, he was no stronger than a rag doll. The man stepped up the few stairs beside the tank. "S-stop..." Sora tried again.

"Relax." The man said as he slowly dipped Sora's feet into the ice cold water. Sora gasped at the ice feeling and winced as more of his legs went in; soaking through his pants that clung to his legs.

"S-stop!" Sora said again, more awake now. Next moment, the man dropped him and Sora splashed into the ice water. He tried to swim to the top for air but it felt like his body was made of lead and he floated to the bottom. He tried to pump his arms but he could only do a few strokes before they screamed in pain. Water began to fill his lungs and they screamed. He could see the man watching from the other side of the glass, but quickly his vision began to darken. He was drowning and the man simply stood there and laughed.

* * *

"Archon..." King Mickey said suddenly.

"Archon?"

"He was another assistant of Ansem's. He died, however, when there was an accident in the lab."

"An accident? What sort?"

"It doesn't say. But there are some entries that mention the fights between Archon and Xehanort. He suspected that Xehanort may have had something to do with Archon's death."

"Well, we know that Xehanort became obsessed with the heartless..." Riku said. "And that he sacrificed himself into the darkness."

"Could he have possibly originally tried it with Archon?" Kairi asked.

"That would mean there is a heartless of Archon..." King Mickey said slowly.

"And a nobody." Roxas answered quietly. They looked at him.

"Roxas...do you know anything?" Kairi asked gently. Roxas shook his head.

"I wish I did...but I don't."

"I wonder if there is anything else on this Archon..." King Mickey hummed, looking around his library.

Riku sighed. "Whatever we do, we must do it fast. I'm worried that Sora may not have much time..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_"What are you two going to do?" Sora asked, smiling at the two shadowy figures that stood before him._

_"...Gwarsh, Sora, do you have to ask?" The taller one said with a bit of hesitation. Sora began to laugh and the smaller shadow threw it's arms into the air with irritation._

_"Hey! What's so funny?!"_

_Sora chuckled again. "Your face!" He said, pointing to both of them. The two shadows looked at each other and they all began to laugh._

Sora awoke suddenly and gasped, as if he had been holding his breath for a long time. He was wet and terribly cold, his body shook and shivered. He coughed and winced, his lungs burning. When he had gotten his breath back, he opened his eyes and glanced around. His heart dropped.

He was still in the lab.

"No...no no no..." Sora whined. He pulled at his binds but they were tightly bound. He shivered again, he was so cold. He closed his eyes, thinking about his dream again. He was happy in his dream. He frowned a little as he couldn't make out the faces of the others in his dream. _Why? They're two of my best friends! _Sora opened his mouth, about to say their names but nothing came out. _They're names are....they are.... _Sora swallowed. How could he forget their names? Or their faces for that matter? ... How could he forget? _What if ... what if that memory isn't real? What if I just made it up in my dream? What if those shadow figures weren't my friends, just made up figments of my imagination? _Sora frowned at these thoughts. They seemed so ... true ... but no, somehow, deep down inside, he knew that it was lies. That memory WAS real! Those shadow figures were-ARE his friends.

"Hello, Sora." Came an all too familiar voice. "I am pleased that you are awake." Sora's heart flew into his throat. He was back ... he was back for more.

"Just-....leave me alone!" Sora said, managing to make his voice sound half decently strong.

"Oh, but I can't do that." The man said. His face appeared above Sora's again and Sora cringed away best he could. The man's skin was only a little bit pale, his eyes were a bright stronger blue, and his personality had certain shifted away from that dead emotionless form he was before. He leaned down, a smirk playing on his lips. "I must eat." He whispered. These words struck fear in Sora and immediately his stronghold crumbled away.

"N-no! P-Please! Don't do it again! D-don't hurt me!" He begged and whined. The man ignored Sora's begging, placing his hand on Sora's chest. "No no no no!!"

* * *

Roxas winced, placing a hand on his chest.

"...Roxas? Are you ok?" Kairi asked, giving a worried look.

"...I..." There was a gentle hand on his arm from Kairi.

"You can feel him, can't you?" She asked quietly. "...Sora." He swallowed a little at her words and nodded.

"...He's...He's in pain"

Kairi clenched her jaw a little and nodded, struggling to stay strong. "We'll...we'll find him. Don't worry." Roxas nodded.

"...Mickey?" Riku asked, seeing his small friend watching the exchange between Roxas and Kairi. There was a small frown on his face, but he blinked and gave Riku his usual cheerful smile. Riku sighed a little, it was hard to read the mouse sometimes, he hid his emotions behind all his smiles and optimistic attitude. It's not like being optimistic is a bad thing, Sora is always optimisitic too...but Riku knew well enough that there was always some sort of pain behind those smiles.

"Have you found anything?" He asked. The mouse shook his head, closing the small book of Ansem's report.

"Nothing."

Riku sighed at the bad news, he was afraid of this. Now they were at a dead end. How the hell were they going to find Sora?

"Your majesty!!" Came a familiar quack and the door burst open, Donald running in with the large dog close behind. The duck was holding a book over his head but he tripped and the book went flying. Riku reached out easily and caught it.

"What is it, fellas?" Mickey asked, as Goofy helped Donald up.

"We found Xehanort's journal!!" Goofy said excitedly. Riku handed the book to Mickey and he quickly opened it, scanning through the pages, his eyes wide. Everyone's eyes were on the King now, eagerly waiting for the news. Finally, the King looked up, looking at each of them.

"...This is it! We found him!"

* * *

_"Archon! You son of a bitch!" His fist jutted out, clipping the young man across the cheek. Archon's head snapped to the side then he turned his dark angry eyes back on his offender; his dark shaggy hair casting a shadow over his face. _

_"Xehanort! You've gotta stop! This is MADNESS!"_

_"Madness?" Xehanort asked, then he chuckled. "Madness!" He laughed. Archon's eyebrows drew downwards as he studied his co worker. Suddenly Xehanort reached out, catching Archon's collar and drawing him dangerously close. "That's what we do as men."_

_"I'm going to inform Ansem of this." Archon growled, pushing Xehanort off. "And he'll put an end to this." Archon turned to march off, but for some reason his legs wouldn't move. His whole body felt frozen all of a sudden. Something trickled down his back, then next came the white hot pain. He opened his mouth and gasped, then fell forward onto the ground, a knife embedded in his back._

_Xehanort looked down at the body of Archon and began to laugh. _

_"Perfect. Let's begin."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Riku asked, impatient. The duck gave an annoyed growl.

"This is one of the fastest ships in the King's legion!! NO! It can't!"

"We're almost there, Riku." Goofy said. "In just a few minutes we'll be approaching Coslian planet."

Riku sighed and nodded. He had been high strun ever since they discovered where Ashton came from. He knew they were getting close to Sora, but it's been over a week now. Riku was afraid they were going to be too late.

A glimmer of hope for all of them was Roxas. Roxas claimed that he could feel Sora, that he could feel that Sora was still alive. The King found this hard to believe at first, claiming that Nobodies aren't supposed to have hearts, therefore they can't feel anything. That includes emotions as well. But the confusing thing was that Roxas did have emotions, and so did Namine; Kairi's nobody.

Roxas drew in a sharp breath. "We gotta hurry." He said, his voice tight as he presses his hand on his chest. "We're running out of time!"

* * *

The world was dead. There was nothing but barren land for miles and miles.

"Aaaaah," Donald growled in his duckish way. "This can't be right! There's nothing here!"

"Are you sure you got the coordinates right?" Goofy asked.

"Of COURSE I did!!" The duck yelled, throwing his fists into the air in frustration.

"Just keep flying around." Kairi said, looking over Donald's shoulder and out of the gummi ship. "There's got to be something around here."

"There!" Riku pointed. In the distance was a small shape. The duck turned the ship towards it. As they came closer, the shape became a small building; a warehouse.

"What's that doing out here in the middle of no where?" Goofy asked.

"I have no idea." Donald said. "It's spooky."

"We're close." Roxas spoke. Everyone turned, looking at him. Roxas was staring at the warehouse through the glass of the gummi ship. "He's there."

"You can feel him." The King said, confused. Roxas nodded in response.

"But barely. His energy..."

As soon as the ship hit the ground, the doors were opened and they hurried out. Goofy and Riku grunted as they opened the large heavy iron doors, which squealed in protest, causing the red dust to fly up and they coughed. They stepped inside to find it completely empty inside except for an elevator that stuck out of the ground in the very centre.

"Is there some sort of building underground?" Kairi asked, following the others as they walked towards the elevator. Riku was looking around. The entire inside was covered in dust, hadn't been touched in decades. The windows were broken, some rafters had fallen down.

"What happened here..." He said quietly.

Behind them, Roxas suddenly stopped, his eyes widening.

_He stumbled as he tried to keep up with the figure who was pulling him across the warehouse floor._

_" ____ , hold up!" He said. "What about you?!" Roxas said, almost falling but the hand that held his arm tightly kept him upright. _

"Roxas?" Roxas blinked, pulling out of his thoughts.

"I...." He looked behind him at the large iron doors. "...I remember something." The others came in quickly.

"What?!" Donald urged. "What do you remember?!"

"I..." He frowned, looking back at the others. "...I don't know. There was this man...but I can't remember who it was."

"What was he doing?" Mickey asked.

"...helping me escape...I think." Roxas frowned a little.

"...c'mon." Riku said and they all moved to the elevator. It seemed more like just a platform with four pillars in the corners, holding up the flat roof. It didn't appear to be big enough for all of them.

"Alright, Riku, Roxas, Kairi, you get on first." Mickey instructed. "We'll follow after you."

They nodded and got on. Riku pushed down a small button on the pillar next to him. They all gasped a bit when the elevator dropped suddenly and quickly. The concrete walls of the floor flew past. Riku reached out and pulled the other two in a little, away from the sides. It could probably cause a serious injury if they accidently touched the sides, or just a real nasty scrape; like sandpaper to skin.

They felt pressure of gravity come on them when the elevator slowed down and came to a quick stop. There was a long dark hallway ahead of them. The moment they stepped off the platform, it flew back up to the surface.

"Riku, wait." Kairi called, watching Riku make his way down the hall. "The others will be here soon."

Riku turned to say something when they heard the elevator coming. They all turned, anticipating it to stop. It flashed by and disappeared into the floor.

"Huh!?" Roxas said, looking down the hole where they saw it disappear in the darkness.

"Why didn't they stop?" Kairi said. Riku frowned.

"Guess we don't have much choice." He said. The others looked at him, worried. "Roxas...do you know where to go?" Roxas frowned, walking down the hall towards the corner.

"I think so..."

Roxas lead the two through a maze of hallways. Every hallway looked like the next, and the one before.

"A-are you sure you know where you're going, Roxas?" Kairi asked, for the 3rd time.

"I'm positive. We should be-" He was cut off when they heard a cry of pain echo through the hallways. Roxas winced, putting a hand to his chest.

"Roxas!" Kairi took his arm gently.

"Sora!" Riku took off down the hall. His heart thudded fast, adrenline kicked in at the sound of his friend's scream. He saw a door, the first one he's seen, and went for it. The screaming had stopped, but he didn't slow down and nearly knocked the door down when he pushed it open.

The first thing that he saw was Sora, strapped down to a metal table. There were several other ones, customed with their own straps. He glanced around quickly, seeing a tank of water at the end of the room. But there was no one else in the room.

"Sora..Sora!" He shouted as he ran to the boy's side. "Sora, hey!" He shook him a little then froze. Sora's eyes were open...there was nothing behind them. He had a dead man's stare. Quickly, Riku checked his neck for a pulse, he couldn't even see Sora's chest rise and fall. Fear struck him like electricity. He was warm to the touch...they were just too late.

His heart skipped a beat when he felt one. Very small, very light...but it was there. Riku swallowed and quickly began to undo all the straps that held him down. Nasty bruises lined his friend's skin and Riku knew they were struggle wounds. Sora's shirt was ripped open over his chest.

"Sora, c'mon." He said, shaking his friend more. He'd seen this look before...it was like when Kairi was a...

"Don't bother." Came a snicker. Riku spun to see a tall man standing beside the tank of water. His eyes were such a bright blue that it nearly shone from across the dark room. His hair was long and black. "He's not there." Riku glared at him.

"What did you do to him?!"

The man laughed again. "I ate him." He said, rather bluntly. "Well," He chuckled. "Not literally. I ate his heart. And, hmmm, it was good. It was like a feast." He patted his stomach than laughed at Riku's expression.

"I'm going to kill you." He growled. There was a flash of light and a keyblade appeared in his hand. The man looked at it.

"Interesting..."

"Riku!" Kairi called out as her and Roxas ran into the room. Riku glanced at them then back to the man, but he was gone.

"Dammit! Where'd he go?" He growled.

"Sora!" Kairi ran over to him then gasped. "S-Sora?..." Riku turned back to him, his keyblade disappearing. Kairi looked up at Riku.

"Is...is he...?"

Riku reached out, pulling Sora into his arms and picked him up off the table.

"Let's get him out of here."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Where are we?" Donald asked as they stepped off the elevator. They knew they had gone too far down, as they had seen a flash of the others before descending deeper into the ground. Where they were now wasn't clear as it was very dark, too dark to make out any details. From the shapes in the shadows it seemed like they were in some sort of library; as they could make out the outlines of large shelves that were lined in rows.

The King took a step further into the room.

Suddenly, a burst of light came into the room as fire from some unknown source lit up and caught onto the torches that hung from the ceilings; lighting up the room. They gasped and looked around for where ever it came from.

"Who did that?" Donald demanded.

There was a chuckle.

"Now now, is that any way to treat a friend of a friend's?" Came a sarcastic voice. A man stepped out of the shadows, young, probably about Sora's age. His hair was short and spiked and it was as red as fire. His eyes were a blue/green and he smirked. He wore a sleeveless orange jacket and baggy pants. There was a scarf hanging around his neck.

"Who are you?" Goofy asked.

"The name is Lea. Got it memorized?" He laughed.

"Who do you know that we know?" Donald asked.

"Well-" His shape flickered.

"Oh!" Goofy said, surprised.

"Quick! Listen to me!" Lea said quickly, his shape barely holding form as it continued to flicker a bit; as if he'd disappear any moment. They could see his mouth moving but his sentences were getting broken up. "Go-....th-..Sora-...."

"Sora?!" The three of them said in unison.

"Where is Sora?!" Donald shouted.

"Soul i-...bu-...g-...piece-...HERE!" He shouted until he was suddenly gone. Vanished. The three looked around quickly but he was gone.

"What was he talking about?" Donald asked. "And where did he go?"

"Sora..soul...piece...here." Mickey said slowly, trying to piece together what he was trying to tell them.

"What does he mean by that?" Goofy asked, touching his chin like he usually did when he was thinking.

"I...don't know. But let's look around." The mouse said and the other two nodded.

* * *

"Sora. C'mon, Sora, please wake up." Kairi begged, touching her friend's face gently. His skin was cold to the touch. His eyes open but nothing behind them.

Riku had run off, telling the others to stay with Sora as he looked for the man. Neither Kairi or Namine knew what he was talking about but Roxas could remember him from when he was still captured. Namine and Roxas were looking around the lab a bit while Kairi stayed at Sora's side.

"Sora..." Kairi whispered a little, her face tightening a bit to keep her tears away. Why was this happening to him? Why did these things always happen to him...he didn't deserve any of it.

Roxas moved to the wall where he could remember being bound to. He pressed his back against it and looked over at Sora, lying on the table, with Kairi leaning over him. He was trying to recreate what happened...trying to remember what was left blank in his mind.

_"Roxas!" _Roxas spun towards the voice, but there was nothing there. The voice echoed in his head.

"A-...Axel?" He said outloud. The other two looked at him.

"Axel? Where?" Kairi asked, looking around. Roxas ignored them and walked towards where he thought he heard the voice, out the door.

"R-Roxas, wait!" Namine called after him and went after him.

"Wait! Guys!" Kairi called but they were gone. She couldn't leave Sora and she couldn't carry him by herself. She could do little but wait.

"Roxas! Where are you going?" Namine called as she caught up with him.

"Axel..." Roxas said again. "He was here..."

"Roxas...Axel's dead." Namine said, confused.

"No...no, he's not. He's here, Namine! He was the one who released me!"

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know...we went this way." Roxas turned the corner and started to walk quickly. Somehow he just knew he had to follow the same footsteps he had taken with Axel.

_"H-How are you still alive?!" Roxas stumbled a little, trying to keep up._

_"Hush, kid, there's no time for that right now." Axel said, glancing behind him as they hurried down the hall, worried that someone was following. _

_"But..but we can't leave Sora!" Roxas looked behind him. "We gotta go back!"_

_"No, he'll just slow us down. C'mon, Roxas, keep up."_

Roxas began to run. Namine started to run too to keep up.

_"Listen to me, Roxas." Axel said as they went. "Come back with help. You're going to need it against him."_

_"Against who? Who is he? What is he? And what does he want with Sora?"_

_"Whoa, whoa, one question at a time, and let's try to keep it on a low, yea? The man's name is Abraxas."_

_"Abraxas? And what's a phantom? Is he one?"_

Roxas turned the corner, seeing the elevator ahead of them.

"Roxas...what now?" Namine asked. "We should head back, we left Kairi and Sora alone..."

"Abraxas." Roxas said. "That was his name."

"Who?"

"The one who took Sora's soul."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

I'm here! I'm alive! I'm sorry! :( Story will be continuing now, and updates will be more regular! I promise! I've got a handle on what I'm doing with it now :D

* * *

Kairi hummed quietly as she pushed some of the brown locks from the boy's face. She had his head cradled in her lap gently as she waited for the others to return.

"I'm so sorry this has happened to you, Sora. You don't deserve any of this." She gently placed her hand on his cheek. "You have done so much for everyone; you've taken the weight of the world bravely for your friends. Everyone admires your courage, Sora, even if you don't see it."

Sora continued to stare up at her.

Kairi smiles gently down at him. "And remember when Riku and I were building that raft? Long time ago?" She giggles a little. "You and Riku were always having competitions. I remember when you two had that big race." Her smile turned slowly into a sad one. "We were so young then. We had no idea what was coming. But we all pulled through...because of you."

Tears surfaced in her eyes.

"So...that's why you can't die on us, Sora. Riku and I, we need you. You...you're our light in the darkness." A tear slipped down her cheek. It dropped from her face and splashed gently onto Sora's cheek. It ran down the side of his face, looking like a fallen tear that came from his own eyes. She forced a smile. "D-don't cry..." She sniffed and wiped the tear from his face.

"Don't cry."

* * *

"We're lost." Donald gave a long sigh. It was matched by the King's.

"I'm afraid so. All these passages and hallways are confusing."

"What's that?" Goofy asked, pointing ahead. "There's a door!"

"First one in hours!" Quaked the duck and he quickly started towards it.

"Donald, wait up! It might be dangerous." Mickey called after him.

"Danger? We haven't run into anyone for hours!" He turned, looking back at them. "What is there to fear but some pathetic, weak, ugly ghosts?"

Donald turned back to the door then gave out a loud cry, falling back on his feathered hunches.

"Well, that kinda hurts." The redhead said, leaning over Donald with a sly smirk on his face.

"Lea!" Goofy said, surprised. "Where did you go?"

Lea put his hands behind his head, in a standing relaxed position. "I had some...technical problems."

Mickey and Goofy exchanged looks, unsure. Donald jumped back to his feet, looking angrily at the kid.

"Don't do that again!"

Lea chuckled and put his hands up. "Whaaat? Did I ruffle your feathers the wrong way?"

"It's not funny!" He insisted.

"Lea, what is this place. Where are we?" Mickey asked. Lea looked up at the king and the fun and jokes left his features.

"This place belongs to a man name Abraxas."

"Abraxas...who is he?"

"He's the Phantom."

"Please...what is a Phantom?" The king asked. "And what does he want with Sora?"

"A Phantom...he's like a heartless...and a nobody."

"A heartless and a nobody?" Both Donald and Goofy asked, confused.

"Yea, it's-...hard to explain." He said, scratching the back of his head. "He's not, at the same time. He's a whole new ... species, if you may. He feeds on hearts to live, just like a heartless. The stronger the heart, the longer it'll last him before he has must eat again."

"How is he like a nobody?" The small mouse asked, putting a finger to his chin in thought.

"Because he is born...like a nobody, in slightly different circumstances."

"Ha-yuck, this is terrible!"

"You can say that again." Donald sighed then turned to Lea. "Do you know where Sora is?"

"Well...that all depends." Lea hummed. "I've seen him around."

"Where?" They all asked in unison.

"Well, that all depends on which part of him you're looking for." Lea gave an indifferent shrug. "His body...or spirit."

"...spirit?" Mickey asked, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Those whose hearts were strong remain behind even after their hearts are taken by The Phantom."

"What are you saying?" Donald mumbled, irritation starting to bubble up again.

"What I'm saying is Abraxas has already taken Sora's heart."

The trio gasped and stared at Lea in shock.

"How do we return his heart?"

"You can't. Not once his heart has been completely devoured. Sorry." Lea said, but his tone contradicted his apology. "But you can kill The Phantom. The only w-" His image flickered and his speech was muted. His eyes widened and he glanced around. After a few moments of struggling, he vanished.

* * *

Riku set his hands on his knees, trying to get air into his lungs. He had no idea where that man went, where the others were...where he is. He swallowed, looking up and down the hall. They all looked exactly the same; he was so caught up in chasing the stranger he hadn't taken note of where he was going.

Slowly, he started walking, footsteps echoing off the walls, no longer knowing where he was going.

He came to a fork in the hallway, two paths leading in different directions. He paused, looking down one way. It looked exactly the same as the hall he just walked through. Slowly, he turned and looked down the other.

His breath caught in his throat.

Sora stood before him, looking straight at him. Slowly, he smiled and his lips moved, saying something but no words came. Riku could say nothing, too shocked at first, and just stared at Sora. Was this for real?

Slowly, Sora turned, looking down the other way. He glanced back at Riku then turned and walked away.

"W-Wait, Sora!" Riku called, finding his voice and ran after him. He ran after him and reached out, but his hand went through Sora and Sora's image twisted and disappeared. Riku gasped, eyes wide, as he looked at his hand and the empty place where Sora once was.

He looked up and saw Sora, way down the hall, staring at him.

"No, Sora! Wait for me!" Riku called and ran as Sora turned and disappeared around a corner. Riku chased him, only to find him already at the end of the next hall when he reached the corner; even though he was only walking. "Sora!" He called out, again and again, trying to get his friend to stop.

Finally, he came to a stop when he turned the corner, finding Sora standing there waiting for him.

"S-Sora..." Riku reached out again, desperate to make this touch real. Sora looked over at a door and silently pointed at it. Riku paused and glanced between Sora and the door. "...what is it?" He met Sora's gaze. "...is...is _he_ in there?" Riku asked, and the look in Sora's eyes was enough of an answer. Riku scowled then. "Don't worry, friend, I'll make him pay for what he did to you."

A keyblade appeared in his hand and he turned towards the door and opened it.


	9. Chapter 9

Riku stepped through the doors and found himself in a large garden. In fact, it was more of a forest then a garden; a very flush and green forest, hundreds of trees, flowers, butterflies, and grass beneath his feet. The sun shone pleasantly warm down on him and big fluffy clouds floated by in the blue sky.

But Riku knew that all this was impossible. He couldn't have possibly stepped outside again, because the outside was a desert wasteland with an old dying sun. And he was presently underground; though how far he didn't know. This room was filled with some sort of sorcery...

Even as he thought this, he found it hard to not be in awe and distracted by the beautiful view before him.

Then out of the trees came a young girl. She was only a child with long blond hair and a blue dress. She smiled at Riku.

"Have you come to play?" She asked.

"Uh-..." Riku glanced around. "No, I'm looking for someone." The girl walked up closer and stood only a few strides from him. She gave another bright smile. She reached up and gently plucked a butterfly from the air as it fluttered by. She then held it up in her hands to examine it. Riku found himself unable to look away...unable to focus on anything else but this little girl and the butterfly.

"And who are you looking for?" She asked without removing her eyes from the butterfly herself.

"A-... a man. A man came in here. I need to find him for-...for something..." He frowned as he watched the orange butterfly flap its wings once then twice.

"No." The insect suddenly fluttered away from her hand. "No, you came to play with me." Riku watched as the butterfly flew away. His eyes stopped trailing it when it passed through the body of Sora, standing there, staring at him with wide eyes. Riku blinked, surprised.

"Sora..." He frowned, watching Sora wave his arms and shake his head; as if he was trying to warn him of something. Then felt a tug on his hand as the little girl started to drag him off towards the trees. He looked down at her in confusion. She looked up at him, giving him a gentle smile. Almost like a spell, he found himself forgetting what was happening.

That was until he saw her look directly at Sora. Not just look, she glared at him; as if he was ruining her game.

Riku quickly pulled free from the child and took a few steps back. A keyblade was in his hand in an instant.

"Who are you?" He demanded. She furrowed her eyebrows at him then suddenly she disappeared in thin air. He jerked back and looked around, but she was gone. He glanced over at Sora but he too was gone.

"Well done," was a deep voice. Riku spun around and immediately scowled and clutched the keyblade in his hand. The man emerged from the trees and smiled at him. "I must admit...I had my doubts. Not many have survived my dear little Alice." He put a hand out and suddenly the little girl reappeared, taking his hand. She stared at Riku with little emotion.

"Alice?" He frowned in recognition. "Alice from-"

"Wonderland, yes. She was delicious. So innocent and kind...just like your friend."

Riku growled and ran towards him, keyblade up and ready to strike. Just as he swung for the kill, the man stepped out of the way. When Riku turned towards him again to strike, the man waved his hand and a line of people suddenly appeared in front of him. Both children and adults, they blocked Riku's way to the man. They all looked at him with either emotionless expressions or looks of fear and terror.

Once he was over the shock, he moved to push through them but found himself able to walk right through them. He approached the man quickly. The man waved his hand again and Riku suddenly found himself face to face with Sora.

"You see..." the man began, "I have control over them." He raised one of his arms and Sora did so as well. "I can make them move the way I want...I can allow them to speak or not."

"Riku..." He heard Sora whisper. Sora's eyes widened when he realized he had a voice again and opened his mouth to say more... but his voice disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Riku growled at the man angrily.

"Let him go!"

The man began to laugh. "You look so tough, young man, but let's see just how tough you are against your own friend."

A keyblade flashed into Sora's hand and his eyes widened. Riku took a small step back.

"Sora...No." Sora's expression betrayed his movements as he took a step forward, his hand clutched on the keyblade; he looked terrified.

He lunged at Riku, keyblade catching the light.


	10. Chapter 10

Believe or not ... I'm back :) To continue the story!

Sorry for the loooong silence!

* * *

Riku fell, his keyblade skidding away. He looked up to see his friend standing over him. Sora's hand was tight around his own keyblade, his body in a vicious stance. Yet his expression betrayed him. He looked scared, terrified. But he had no control over his body.

"Sora, you can fight this." Riku encouraged, pouring as much trust he could into those words. "I know you don't want to hurt me! Fight him!"

Sora's mouth moved but he had no words again. He lifted the keyblade up slowly, over his head, ready to bring it down on Riku in a fatal blow. He caught a glance behind Sora, seeing the man was making the same movement.

He rolled away just as the blade came down, embedding itself into the soft earth where he previously laid. He scrambled to his hands and knees, grabbing his discarded keyblade and climbed to his feet. He turned, facing the man.

"Release him."

"And what would be the fun in that? C'mon! Play the game!" The man encouraged, giving a wirily sneer.

"No more games!" Riku shouted and threw the keyblade. It turned slowly in the air as it flew towards the man. The man gasped when the blade entered him through his chest, sticking out through his back. He stumbled back and looked down at it before falling to his knees.

Immediately, Sora appeared to be released from his control. Riku gave a small sigh.

"This isn't over." The man growled, glaring up at Riku with hatred. A strange white glow was growing from the wound in his chest. The man opened his mouth and screamed and the keyblade was suddenly shot out of his chest, crashing against the wall as the light increased before it suddenly exploded. Riku saw many shards of that light fly outwards, disappearing into the walls. Once the lights were gone, the man himself was no where to be found.

Riku turned and saw Sora smiling at him.

"Sora."

Sora looked up at where all the lights had disappeared. Riku took a step back when Sora's body began to glow, brighter and brighter, until he became another shard of light. It hung there in the air for a moment then turned and began to float away. Riku gasped.

"Sora! Wait!" He chased after it, running through the door and down the hall. But the light was faster than he was and it disappeared around the corner ahead. "Sora!"

He heard Kairi's shout of surprised and turned just in time to see the light shard descending slowly towards Kairi, who was holding the unconscious Sora in her lap. Kairi was frozen, watching as the light rested upon Sora's chest for a moment then melted into him.

Both were still for a moment, staring at Sora who didn't stir. Suddenly the ground shook, a great groan within the walls around them. A few small pieces of rock and sand landed on Riku's shoulder as he looked up.

"Wh-what's going on?" Kairi asked.

"...the place is gonna collapse. C'mon, Kairi!" Riku ran forward, picking Sora up and throwing him over his shoulder before pulling Kairi to her feet and pulling her down the hall. "We have to get out of here!"

"Donald and Goofy! And the King! We have to find them!"

"We have no time!" Already he was hearing the ceiling collapse in other areas.

The walls crashed inwards under the weight of the earth, just in front of them. Riku skidded to a stop, grabbing Kairi's hand and pulling her back the way they came, choosing a different path. But he had no idea where to go, the tangle of halls had him confused of where they are and where the elevator was. He felt panic began to grow in his heart as he imagined them being trapped, underground, as the walls caved in around them.

"This way!" They turned to look for the source of the shout and saw a tall man standing down on corridor with long red hair.

"...Axel?" Kairi asked hesitantly. It was good enough for Riku and they ran after the red head as he turned, leading them towards the elevators.

"Get on! Hurry!" He shouted at them and they jumped up onto the elevator. Immediately, without another word, he sent them on their way and they shot towards the surface.

When they reached the surface, they found the warehouse collapsing under the weight of a great roaring fire.

"Hurry! Go!" Riku shouted to Kairi, pushing her ahead. She ran towards the open doors, Riku a few paces behind her carrying Sora. There was a loud crack above and the roof collapsed, blocking his path to the doors.

"Riku!" Kairi screamed from somewhere on the otherside.

"Keep going! I'll meet you outside!" He yelled to be heard over the flames, stepping back with a hand up to block the heat. He turned, looking for an exit, holding his friend close.

"Kairi!" Kairi turned when she ran out of the warehouse, seeing Donald and Goofy running towards her.

"Donald! Goofy! Riku and Sora are trapped inside!"

They ran around the warehouse, trying to find a way back inside.

"Wait wait wait, you hear that?" Goofy asked, pausing by the wall. They stopped and listened as much as they could for something over than flames. They could hear grunting on the otherside and something fall over inside.

"The wall is weak here!" Donald said, pushing on the rotting timbers. Together they began to bash their shoulders into the wall to break it open. After the fourth try, it burst open and smoke came pouring out like water, bringing along Riku and Sora who collapsed to the ground in a fit of coughing. Kairi grabbed Riku's arm, pulling him to his feet and away from the warehouse as he coughed while Goofy picked up Sora and followed suits.

They watched from a distance as the warehouse collapsed inward, the flames rouring angrily and sparks flying.

"What happened in there?" Donald asked. Riku shook his head slowly.

"I'm not really sure..."

"Sora?" Kairi asked. The others glanced at her then down at Sora who lay in Goofy's arms. His eyes were half open, staring at the flames with a expressionless gaze.

"Sora? Can you see us?" Donald pressed. When he didn't get an answer, he shook Sora's shoulder. "Sora!"

"He's not there." RIku said slowly, thoughtfully.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"He's not all there. There were ... these lights. After I defeated the man, these lights came out of him. And Sora disappeared."

"Sora disappeared?"

"Another Sora."

"...huh?"

"His spirit...I think. He became a light too..."

"And went into his body." Kairi finished, having been there herself. She looked at Sora then. "...and where did the other lights go?"

"I don't know." Riku whispered.

"...but we have to find to them."


	11. Chapter 11

Riku looked out the window at the landscape that now stretched out before the gummi ship. It wasn't familiar to him, but Donald and Goofy appeared to be familiar with it.  
"And what is this place?" He asked, having let his curiousity stretch to it's limits.  
"This is Agraba." Donald said, steering the ship to land amongst the sand. Roxas stepped up next to Riku, looking out as well. Memories of his own came back to him, following Axel through the dusty streets of the town. He frowned slowly.  
"And you think one of Sora's...pieces...is here?" Riku asked, somewhat skeptical.  
"I have no idea!" Donald exclaimed. "But we have no idea where they may have gone and this seemed like a good enough place to start looking."  
"Looks like there's a storm coming." Roxas said, pointing to the east. Riku nodded.  
"We best be quick then." He turned, heading to the back of the ship. Kairi was back there, holding the still and silent Sora in her arms. Every time he looked at him, he was instantly reminded of when Kairi herself was heartless. He looked nothing more than a life size doll.  
"Anything?" He asked, hopeful that perhaps something was left in there...  
Kairi just shook her head sullenly. He nodded.  
"You stay here with him."  
"No, I'm not sure if that's a good idea."  
"Why not?"  
"Well...if we were to find one of his pieces, how are we to capture it and bring it back?"  
Riku was quiet for a moment, considering it, then nodded. "You're right. The light shard appeared to be attracted to Sora when he was close by." He sighed. "Alright, guess we better bring him then."  
She nodded, getting to her feet and taking Sora's arm, pulling him. He stood without any restraint, doing and going anywhere she led him.  
They left the gummi ship and headed into the city. It was bustling with activity. Kairi kept a firm grip on Sora's arm, making sure not to lose him in the crowd as they cut their way through. They followed Donald and Goofy, allowing them to lead them. They headed straight towards the palace.  
The palace guards had other thoughts and refused to open the gates for them.  
"I'm sorry, but we cannot open the gates for just anyone who says they are friends with the Princess." They said firmly. Donald made a noise of frustration.  
"Then what are we to do?"  
"IS THAT MY LITTLE FURRY FRIEND I HEAR?" Came a familiar booming voice from behind the gate. A giant blue genie phased through the palace gates and a huge grin spread across his face. "IT IS! OH! WELCOME BACK WELCOME BACK, FRIENDS!" He gathered them all up in a tight hug. The palace guards hesitated then opened the gates for them and the genie led them through.  
"It's good to see you too, Genie!" Goofy said with a smile.  
Genie laughed. "It is it is! And Sora, you little rascal! You never sent me that postcard you promised!" He gave Sora's shoulder a playful punch. Kairi gasped, having to grab Sora's arm to pull him back upwards before he toppled over. The Genie blinked. "Whoa, little buddy, you don't look good! What's eating you?"  
"I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated then that..." Riku said quietly, looking at his life long friend.  
"What do you mean?"  
"We'll explain when we're with the others." Donald said.

* * *

They were soon all seated on pillows in the dining room, some food being set out on the low table for the travellers. Donald and Goofy eagerly dugged into the desert delicacies while Riku and Kairi explained what happened to Aladdin and Jasmine.  
"Oh dear!" Jasmine said, putting a hand to her mouth with shock as she looked over at Sora. It was so strange, to everyone around that table, to see such a neutral look on Sora's face; where there was usually a big optimistic smile.  
"So you say that one of those light shards you explained before...may be in Agraba?" Aladdin asked, a little confused.  
"It's a theory." Kairi sighed. "We have nothing more to go on at this point."  
"Well...if that is what you believe, then we will do anything to help you find it." The street rat turned Prince said with a confident nod.  
"Don't worry, kiddo," Genie said, nudging Riku's arm, "Aladdin will get it done! And you have my help as well!"  
Riku nodded in thanks.  
"At the moment though, a storm is approaching Agraba." Jasmine explained. "It would be unwise to go outdoors for awhile. But you all are very much welcomed to stay here as long as you need to."  
"Thank you." Kairi said, giving the Princess a smile. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! I am going to try REALLY hard to finish this story for you, if any of you are still hanging around to read it : ) University is super busy, so it's tough to sit down and focus on this. But I'll be a bit more regular than a chapter every 8 months - I promise!

* * *

Riku looked out the window at the landscape that now stretched out before the gummi ship. It wasn't familiar to him, but Donald and Goofy appeared to be familiar with it.

"And what is this place?" He asked, having let his curiousity stretch to its limits.

"This is Agraba." Donald said, steering the ship to land amongst the sand. Roxas stepped up next to Riku, looking out as well. Memories of his own came back to him, following Axel through the dusty streets of the town. He frowned slowly.

"And you think one of Sora's...pieces...is here?" Riku asked, somewhat skeptical.

"I have no idea!" Donald exclaimed. "But we have no idea where they may have gone and this seemed like a good enough place to start looking."

"Looks like there's a storm coming." Roxas said, pointing to the east. Riku nodded.

"We best be quick then." He turned, heading to the back of the ship. Kairi was back there, holding the still and silent Sora in her arms. Every time he looked at him, he was instantly reminded of when Kairi herself was heartless. He looked nothing more than a life size doll.

"Anything?" He asked, hopeful that perhaps something was left in there...

Kairi just shook her head sullenly. He nodded.

"You stay here with him."

"No, I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well...if we were to find one of his pieces, how are we to capture it and bring it back?"

Riku was quiet for a moment, considering it, then nodded. "You're right. The light shard appeared to be attracted to Sora when he was close by." He sighed. "Alright, guess we better bring him then."

She nodded, getting to her feet and taking Sora's arm, pulling him. He stood without any restraint.

They left the gummi ship and headed into the city. It was bustling with activity. Kairi kept a firm grip on Sora's arm, making sure not to lose him in the crowd as they cut their way through. They followed Donald and Goofy, allowing them to lead them. They headed straight towards the palace.

The palace guards had other thoughts and refused to open the gates for them.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot open the gates for just anyone who says they are friends with the Princess." They said firmly. Donald made a noise of frustration.

"Then what are we to do?"

"IS THAT MY LITTLE FURRY FRIEND I HEAR?" Came a familiar booming voice from behind the gate. A giant blue genie phased through the palace gates and a huge grin spread across his face. "IT IS! OH! WELCOME BACK WELCOME BACK, FRIENDS!" He gathered them all up in a tight hug. The palace guards hesitated then opened the gates for them and the genie led them through.

"It's good to see you too, Genie!" Goofy said with a smile.

Genie laughed. "It is it is! And Sora, you little rascal! You never sent me that postcard you promised!" He gave Sora's shoulder a playful punch. Kairi gasped, having to grab Sora's arm to pull him back upwards before he toppled over. The Genie blinked. "Whoa, little buddy, you don't look good! What's eating you?"

"I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated then that..." Riku said quietly, looking at his life long friend.

"What do you mean?"

"We'll explain when we're with the others." Donald said.

They were soon all seated on pillows in the dining room, some food being set out on the low table for the travellers. Donald and Goofy eagerly dugged into the desert delicacies while Riku and Kairi explained what happened.

"Oh dear!" Jasmine said, putting a hand to her mouth with shock as she looked over at Sora. It was so strange, to everyone around that table, to see such a neutral look on Sora's face; where there was usually a big optimistic smile.

"So you say that one of those light shards you explained before...may be in Agraba?" Aladdin asked, a little confused.

"It's a theory." Kairi sighed. "We have nothing more to go on at this point."

"Well...if that is what you believe, then we will do anything to help you find it." The street rat turned Prince said with a confident nod.

"Don't worry, kiddo," Genie said, nudging Riku's arm, "Aladdin will get it done! And you have my help as well!"

Riku nodded in thanks.

"At the moment though, a storm is approaching Agraba." Jasmine explained. "It would be unwise to go outdoors for awhile. But you all are very much welcomed to stay here as long as you need to."

"Thank you." Kairi said, giving the Princess a smile.


End file.
